Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Make Music
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Make Music is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Alvin, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the rest of the gang help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, Riff, who knows how to find music everywhere! Riff shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing favorite songs, play games and ride amazing rides! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So head to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! Cast *Barney *Ryan *Pooh *Littlefoot *Ash *Alvin *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff * Gobo Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Mokey Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Dr. Teeth * Animal * Floyd Pepper * Janice * Zoot * Melanie Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does this Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh With Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You (Remake) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}) and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *The working title for this video was Trying On Dreams. *This video marks the first appearances of Melanie, Riff, and Mr. Knickerbocker. He would later return in the stage show Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Birthday Bash: Live In Concert. *This is the only appearances of Melanie's parents. *This is the third time (and the first time in a long time) Baby Bop magically appears. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" And the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". *Despite being released before Season 10 aired, this video was filmed after Season 10 was completed. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to The Backyard Show to Barney In Concert and Seasons 1 to 13 except with a different pitch (lower on the first verse and higher in the second verse), the tempo remains slower in the second verse and it also has a guitar along with a violin portion. This version later returns in The Sleepless Sleepover without the violin. Gallery Kids_Worlds_Adventures_of_Barney_Lets_Make_Music.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast